Absence d'une fée
by HaruKuro
Summary: Levy est absente depuis deux semaines et cela commence à ennuyer un certain chasseur de dragon...


_****_**Première fic de Fairy Tail ! ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je ne remercierai jamais assez Yankee-Chan pour ses encouragements ! =D  
><strong>

**L'absence**** d'une fée**

Gajil Redfox passait la plupart de son temps à la guilde avec Panther Lily. Il restait souvent seul dans son coin alors que son chat discutait avec les autres, enviant sa façon de parler aussi aisément avec les membres de Fairy Tail. Grignotant des morceaux d'acier constamment le chasseur de dragon d'acier observait l'agitation autour de lui, ses yeux s'arrêtant souvent sur l'équipe de Natsu avant de regarder vite fait les autres.

Le brun aux piercings fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte d'une chose. Jett et Droy bavardaient avec Makarof sombrement. Ils avaient tous deux l'air inquiet et Gajil remarqua quelque chose. La fille avec qu'il avait aidé pour passer l'examen pour atteindre le rang S sur l'île Tenrou était absente. Et ce depuis un sacré moment s'il en jugeait les propos de ses deux indécollables amis. L'oreille tendue il mâcha l'acier tout en écoutant leurs craintes.

-... Elle nous a dit vouloir faire cette mission toute seule...

-Nous, on n'a pas vraiment été d'accord sur le début mais bon, c'était juste la traduction d'un texte ancien qu'une fille venant de perdre sa mère voulait connaître. Alors on a accepté de la laisser partir parce que ça n'avait pas l'air dangereux.

-Mais bon ça fait quand même deux semaines et on a pas reçu de lettre depuis six jours !

-Elle a probablement du retard, suggéra le vieux Maître en se frottant le menton d'un air songeur. Néanmoins si nous ne recevons rien d'ici la fin de semaine j'enverrai une équipe voir ce qui se déroule là-bas. Ayez un peu confiance en Levy, ce n'est plus une enfant sans défense.

La mine défaite, les deux garçons hochèrent lentement la tête, dépités. Gajil avala son morceau de ferraille en réfléchissant intensément, fixant le bois du bar avec une telle concentration que Mirajane, à l'autre bout, crut qu'il voulait le faire fondre.

Lorsque Lily alla rejoindre son compagnon le chasseur de dragon ruminait toujours ses pensées, pesant le pour et le contre. Le chat noir sauta pour se retrouver près de son bras et lui demanda à quoi il songeait.

-Rien, marmonna le brun en haussant les épaules, le regard dans le vide. Rien du tout.

-À d'autres, lui lança Lily en croisant les pattes, sourcils froncés. Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça à part quand c'est pour choisir entre deux missions.

Le mage jeta un coup d'œil en coin au félin, qui le dévisagea un moment avant de soupirer.

-Bah. Tu me diras bien en temps voulu. Hein, partenaire ?

Il lui donna un coup de patte dans l'épaule comme s'il avait voulu lui donner un coup de poing viril et descendit du bar pour aller voir Erza, qui montrait à Lucy, Cana et Elfman sa nouvelle épée récemment acquise. Gajil se passa une main dans ses cheveux, se gratta le front et releva ses yeux rouges d'un air déterminé.

Il se leva pour aller voir Makarof, en train de fumer sa pipe tout en reluquant sans discrétion la serveuse passant non loin de lui.

-Maître.

-Oh ! Gajil ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Vous savez où se passe la mission de Levy ?

Le vieil homme écarquilla ses paupières en entendant cela. Il savait que depuis leur altercation contre Grimoire Heart Gajil s'était bien rapproché des autres membres de Fairy Tail – surtout de Levy – et qu'Erza commençait à ne plus douter de lui. Cependant il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il irait jusqu'à demander des informations pour aller chercher la jeune femme avec qui il avait fait équipe.

-Un petit village entre Kunugi et Oshibana, répondit Makarof en croisant les bras. J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi elle est partie là-bas.

-J'ai entendu votre conversation.

Se moquant éperdument si cela était bien ou mal Gajil attendit la suite des explications. Le Maître soupira, lâchant par la même occasion un vaste panache de fumée rose d'entre ses lèvres.

-Tu sais elle va probablement bien.

-Pour traduire un bout de parchemin on ne met pas deux semaines, grogna le chasseur de dragon en arquant un sourcil mécontent. Et vous trouvez pas ça anormal ?

-J'ai confiance en Levy. Elle doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas être rentrée tout de suite.

-Que dalle ouais ! Donnez-moi l'adresse de la nana chez qui elle est allée remplir sa mission.

Makarof fixa le jeune homme avec un air très sévère, puis lui tendit un bout de papier que Mirajane avait glissé discrètement dans sa poche.

-Je suis content que tu te sois bien intégré à la guilde, déclara le vieux mage avec un petit sourire.

-Mmh.

Gajil s'en alla à grands pas vers la sortie, Lily abandonnant Happy, Natsu, Grey, Jubia et Lisanna pour suivre son coéquipier.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, grommela-t-il, vexé que Gajil ne lui ait pas fait part de son agitation. On va où ?

-Là, lança le chasseur de dragon en lui donnant le papier. On prend le premier train.

-Et tu pars sans préparation ? s'exclama le chat noir.

-Pas le temps.

Lily s'arrêta brusquement, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de faire la moue, de râler que ce n'était pas correct de partir sur un coup de tête et qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Néanmoins il s'envola pour rejoindre son partenaire et ainsi ils gagnèrent la gare.

Gajil, bras croisés, semblait de plus en plus agacé au fur et à mesure que leur train se rapprochait du village de Roselian. Lily, assis en face de lui, observait le paysage jalonné de collines verdoyantes et de quelques arbres en silence. Parfois des troupeaux de moutons ou de vaches apparaissaient avant de disparaître hors de sa vue.

-Arrête de ruminer des idées noires, lança-t-il au chasseur de dragon, agacé. Ça ne changera en rien la situation.

-N'empêche, ça défoule ! gronda l'autre en tapant du pied contre le plancher de leur compartiment. Je te jure que quand on la retrouve je lui fais la tête au carré à cette idiote !

-Tu te fais beaucoup de mauvais sang pour elle.

-Hein ?

-Je dis juste que tu t'en fais beaucoup pour Levy.

-Bah c'est normal non ? grommela Gajil, mal à l'aise.

Lily eut un petit sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses chez lui et n'avança pas davantage dans le sujet, connaissant assez son ami pour se braquer dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments, de relations ou de Levy, justement. Gajil avait déjà du mal à se faire apprécier des autres membres de Fairy Tail, à instaurer un sentiment de confiance entre eux, alors quand il s'agissait de la magicienne aux cheveux bleus, rien n'allait plus !

Le chat l'observa en train de fixer un point sur la vitre. Le mage semblait de nouveau réfléchir intensément, ce qui faisait beaucoup en une journée même pas finie ! _Décidément cette Levy le travaille bien plus que d'accoutumée,_ songea l'Exceed avec un sourire en coin. C'était satisfaisant de voir ce solitaire de Gajil en pleine socialisation !

Le train arriva enfin à Roselian. Ils descendirent de celui-ci pour arriver sur le quai d'une gare minuscule, avec juste une toute petite maisonnée servant de bâtiment d'accueil et de salle d'attente. En deux marches ils étaient sur un large chemin menant au village, composé d'une belle église, de maisons aux toits rouges, de murs beiges où chaque balcon était garni de fleurs. Ils passèrent devant une épicerie, une librairie servant de bibliothèque, une forgerie avant d'arriver sur la place où une fontaine aux statues sans visage à cause des dégâts du temps se trouvait là, versant une eau claire dans le vaste bassin. Lily grimpa dessus pour boire tandis que Gajil jetait un coup d'œil à l'adresse que lui avait donné Makarof.

-Bon. On devrait plus être très loin, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour le félin.

-Comment s'appelle la personne chez qui elle devait remplir sa mission, déjà ?

-J'en sais rien. Une dénommée Alecia, je crois.

-Au fait Gajil... Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bien silencieux, par ici ?

Les deux nouveaux venus se concertèrent du regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Pas âme qui vive. Les volets étaient pourtant ouverts, les boutiques aussi mais il n'y avait personne. Absolument personne.

Gajil fronça les sourcils et huma l'air, reniflant longuement avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer particulièrement sur son odorat.

-Alors ? demanda Lily en descendant de la fontaine.

-Je sens faiblement l'odeur de Levy, grogna le chasseur de dragon d'acier en prenant un air grave. Il y a aussi l'alcool, la sueur, la crasse de plusieurs jours, le sang.

-Du sang ? répéta le chat, alerte.

-Je crois que Jett et Droy peuvent courir pour leur lettre.

Il s'élança alors, suivant les diverses odeurs en traversant les rues à toute vitesse, son compagnon sur pattes à sa suite, préférant utiliser la voie des airs pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la situation.

-Il n'y a pas un chat, commenta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-C'est pas le moment des jeux de mots, grommela Gajil en s'arrêtant, trouvant les odeurs de plus en plus fortes. On est où, là ?

-Mh... Je dirais dans la partie nord de la ville. Il y a une grande usine là-bas, indiqua Lily en tendant une griffe droit devant lui. On dirait qu'ils assemblent des véhicules magiques par ici.

-Mouais, ça m'en a tout l'air. En tout cas tous ces porcs sont rassemblés dedans. Avec le boucan qu'ils font c'est pas difficile.

Lily confirma, ses oreilles s'agitant aux rires gras, aux voix fortes et grinçantes, aux rots qui sortaient parfois d'une bouche. Il grimaça en imaginant les habitants coincés avec de pareils malotrus sans savoir-vivre. Il entendit deux gros craquements secs et se tourna vers Gajil, qui roulait des épaules en se craquant les phalanges, le regard brûlant d'envie de meurtre.

-On y va, gronda-t-il en s'en allant à grands pas vers l'usine.

-Ouais.

Le plan du chasseur de dragon était très simple : foncer dans le tas, mettre une dérouillée sévère à tous ces sales types, passer un savon à Levy et la traîner jusqu'à la gare pour rentrer à Magnolia.

Ainsi donna-t-il un grand coup de pied aux doubles portes en acier coulissantes, les faisant valdinguer sans d'autres formes de procès, installant un silence religieux au sein du bâtiment. Il décompta en un éclair une trentaine de brigands armés jusqu'aux dents, deux magiciens à cause des tatouages qu'ils exhibaient avec une fierté non dissimulée et les habitants, regroupés au fond de l'usine, ligotés fermement les uns aux autres et tremblants de peur.

La faible odeur florale et parcheminée de Levy était encore présente. Gajil ne chercha pas à retrouver sa tignasse bleutée parmi les prisonniers et se jeta sur les autres, une lame étant apparue à la place de son bras droit. Lily s'en alla vers les personnes attachées pour trancher leurs liens avec son épée. Des hurlements de douleur résonnaient dans la place métallique, des épées qui s'entrechoquaient violemment, des craquements sonores, des cris de panique, des coups qui pleuvaient. Le chat conduisit tout le monde au dehors, prenant sa taille originelle pour faire rempart de son corps, protégeant ainsi les libérés au cas où d'autres crapules chercheraient à s'en prendre aux otages.

Bientôt Gajil fut le seul encore debout, ayant rapidement assommé les deux mages avec son pilier d'acier, balayé les autres de bons coups de poing ou pied bien placés.

-Bande de lopettes, gronda-t-il, du sang coulant d'une ouverture au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière.

Il s'écarta en crachant une lame métallique à quelques centimètres de la tête d'un barbu avant de rejoindre Lily, qui avait repris son apparence de chaton.

-Elle n'est pas là, grommela le félin, anxieux. Et plus des trois quart des femmes ont été enlevées.

-Comment ça ? demanda le chasseur de dragon, sentant une colère sans nom s'emparer de lui comme si Natsu venait de lui lancer la pire insulte au monde.

-Le maire vient de me dire que c'est une organisation d'esclavagisme. Ils passent dans divers petits villages pour les piller, envoyer les femmes dans des bordels ou les revendre aux plus offrants. Ils viennent d'embarquer la plupart de celles de Roselian pour un bateau qui partirait à la tombée de la nuit.

Le brun ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Il se tourna, regarda minutieusement les hommes à terre avant d'en soulever un pas trop amoché pour lui planter une dague sous la pomme d'Adam.

-D'accord. Toi, tu me dis tout de suite où se trouve cette foutue galère avant que tu ne te retrouves cloué au mur.

L'autre ricana d'une manière plus ou moins hystérique, marmonnant dans sa barbe tout en roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Gajil l'envoya de toutes ses forces contre une machine inutilisée et se pencha vers un autre, se moquant royalement du craquement sec qui retentit lors de la collision. Il répéta sa question et se vit récompenser d'une réponse lorsque son regard le plus assassin rencontra les prunelles épouvantées d'un homme salement amoché.

Il le laissa retomber sur l'un de ses camarades agonisants, une aura noire l'entourant. Quittant l'usine il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter les remerciements par milliers du maire et demanda sèchement dans quelle direction se trouvait Mouvoir, là où le bateau devait partir.

-C'est à une quarantaine de kilomètres au sud ! s'écria l'homme en prenant un air choqué. Vous n'y arriverez jamais à temps si vous comptez vous y rendre à pied. Attendez nous allons vous passer un véhicule magique pour vous faciliter la tâche.

-Merci infiniment, lui dit Lily, connaissant suffisamment Gajil pour savoir que ce dernier n'était pas du tout apte à le faire. Nous allons certes pouvoir les libérer mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse les ramener toutes ici.

-Nous irons les chercher dès que la garde du conseil magique sera là pour emmener ces voyous sans âme en prison. Merci encore pour tout ! Nous vous devons tout !

-Ouais, ouais. On y va Lily.

Le chat approuva et, bientôt, Gajil s'élança à bord d'une étrange voiture à trois roues cahotant dans tous les sens. Le seul point positif était sa rapidité. Le chasseur de dragon d'acier n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil au paysage défilant à toute vitesse sur les côtés, Panther Lily s'accrochant désespérément à sa jambe pour ne pas se faire éjecter.

-Je vais la tuer, grondait toutes les vingt secondes le mage dès que la route semblait assez droite pour ne pas se mordre la langue. Bon sang je vais la tuer !

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu sais, tenta le chat noir en enfonçant ses griffes dans la bottes de Gajil. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ça.

-Même ! Elle fait partie de Fairy Tail 'tain ! Elle devrait être capable de se protéger et de se battre contre des faiblards comme eux !

Voyant que cette colère contre Levy n'était plus ou moins qu'un prétexte Lily préféra ne plus rien dire. Raisonner Gajil pendant cette période de haine et de rage était de la pure folie.

Concernant le chasseur, d'ailleurs, c'était une foule de sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient et le mettaient dans cet état. Il voulait revoir Levy pour être soulagé et l'engueuler ; pour voir si elle allait bien et lui faire le sermon du siècle ; pour être sûr que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle partait toute seule et qu'il allait y veiller personnellement.

Gajil n'aurait jamais cru penser ainsi. Levy n'était pas vraiment grand chose pour lui. Bon certes ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble sur l'île Tenrou ; elle était tout de même relativement intelligente ; elle le surprenait ; elle était tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à être. Enjouée pour les bonnes raisons, sourire à tout va, rire avec les autres, parler avec ces amis de tout et de rien. Avoir à la base des amis ! Faire partie d'une famille. Metallicana ne lui avait pas enseigné tout ça. Pour lui ça n'avait aucun sens.

Gajil serra les dents et poussa la machine plus loin, accélérant encore l'allure. Il était agacé de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt ; de ne pas être allé la chercher au bout d'une semaine d'absence ! Cela en faisait déjà deux ; deux foutues semaines et il était déjà peut-être trop tard.

Une brusque accélération faillit éjecter Lily du véhicule. Le rattrapant de justesse le chasseur de dragon s'excusa dans un grommellement, n'ayant pas non plus l'habitude pour ça.

-Canalise ta colère, lui ordonna le chat en enfonçant ses griffes dans son épaule. Je sais que c'est l'un de tes meilleurs moyens pour devenir plus fort mais à ce rythme tu vas me tuer !

Gajil ne répondit rien, trop occupé à regarder droit devant lui.

-Elle ne fait pas partie de Fairy Tail pour rien, lui dit doucement Lily. Tu verras.

Ils arrivèrent à Mouvoir pour traverser la ville en effrayant ses habitants. Se précipitant hors du chemin de la voiture folle en hurlant ils la dévisagèrent dans un état de choc avancé lorsqu'un panache de fumée camoufla le véhicule.

Mouvoir étant une ville portuaire, ils n'eurent aucun mal à débarquer sur le port en dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé. Gajil sauta prestement du trois roues, la colère presque palpable autour de lui. Panther Lily descendit de son épaule et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de plisser les yeux.

-Le soleil est en train de se coucher. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

-Tu sais c'est quel bateau ?

-Par logique ils ne font pas leur commerce aux yeux de tous. Ils doivent se cacher dans un hangar ou utiliser un bateau de croisière.

-'Taiiiin... gronda le brun en serrant ses dents acérées. On fait quoi alors ?

-On ruse, décréta Lily avec un sourire en coin. Je vais faire le tour des hangars par la voie des airs, toi tu passes devant les navires pour observer comment se comporte l'équipage de chacun d'eux. Ces types doivent avoir la même tronche que leurs collègues que tu as écrasé à Roselian.

-O.K. On fait ça.

-Si jamais tu le trouves fais-le moi savoir.

-Mh.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, Gajil enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir pour avancer, l'air mauvais et le regard assassin.

Il passa un certain moment à regarder les matelots à terre. Certains avaient effectivement la même expression sadique et le rire gras que ceux qu'il avait maté auparavant, mais quelques renseignements demandés avec un poignard sous la gorge lui confirma qu'ils n'exportaient pas de femmes. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de photos de Levy – cette réflexion fut réprimandée par une gifle mentale – et il passait donc le plus gros de son temps à interroger les hommes en leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué une fille aux cheveux bleus, chétive et avec un bandeau orange pour retenir ses mèches en arrière.

Au bout d'un moment le chasseur de dragon d'acier ressentit une étrange chose dans la gorge et espéra sincèrement que ce n'était pas le désespoir. Il n'avait pas à ressentir cela. Il trouverait Levy, coûte que coûte, quitte à réduire à néant le port et la ville s'il le fallait.

Il approcha bientôt du dernier bateau. Les gars fumant une cigarette avaient ces mêmes odeurs pestilentielles que ceux à Roselian. Pire : il n'avait qu'à tendre l'oreille pour savoir qu'il avait enfin trouvé les enflures qui avaient pris Levy. Parlant en riant des prises de la journée ils bavassaient sans prendre la peine de baisser le ton, s'esclaffant lourdement sur le comportement de certaines femmes.

Gajil plissa les yeux. Comment savoir si Levy était toujours à quai ou avait été embarquée des journées plus tôt ? Grommelant dans sa barbe il leva ses iris rouge sang vers le ciel, satisfait d'apercevoir Panther Lily voler dans sa direction. Se cachant à l'ombre d'un hangar il attendit que son chat atterrisse pour lui indiquer d'un mouvement de tête le bateau foncé.

-Moi aussi j'ai des informations. Les femmes sont retenues dans un entrepôt et vont être montées à bord dans des caisses transportant habituellement le poisson. Ils comptent les endormir avant de s'y attaquer.

-T'as pas vu Levy ?

La mine du chat s'assombrit et une colère noire l'entoura.

-Si. C'est leur « gros lot », comme ils l'appellent. Ils espèrent en tirer un bien meilleur prix parce qu'elle est magicienne. Ils l'ont enfermée dans une cage et...

Il s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller plus loin : Gajil était fou de rage.

-Nous devons agir intelligemment. Foncer dans le tas ne nous apportera rien, cette fois.

-Ah ouais ? Et tu comptes attendre le reste de la guilde pour les libérer ?

-Nous n'avons plus assez de temps pour ça. Néanmoins...

Lily prit son menton entre ses coussinets pour réfléchir.

-Je ne vois que ça : il me reste assez de force pour aller me faire les matelots du navire. Je te rejoins dès que j'en ai fini pour t'aider au hangar.

-Tu parles ! Ils seront tous à terre dès que tu seras revenu !

Le sourire diabolique de Gajil ne tranquillisa qu'à moitié Lily. Il savait qu'en voyant l'état de Levy son partenaire péterait les plombs. Et ce dans tous les sens du terme...

Le chasseur de dragon d'acier se trouvait sur le toit de l'entrepôt, un genou sur une taule bien entamée par la rouille, ses yeux braqués sur l'ouverture donnant sur l'intérieur. Les femmes commençaient à être installées dans les caisses dont lui avait parlé l'Exceed et il voyait les hommes transporter les demoiselles assoupies sans se gêner pour les toucher là où il ne fallait pas.

Commençant à en avoir par-dessus la tête Gajil se releva, attrapa la taule, l'arracha d'un grand mouvement pour la dévorer, l'agitation en contrebas s'arrêtant net à cause du vacarme de son action. Les hommes, inquiets, se concertaient du regard en se demandant ce qu'ils se passaient.

Ils eurent la réponse à leur question lorsque le mage noir atterrit lourdement sur le sol, créant ainsi un cratère d'une dizaine de pas autour de lui. Se redressant lentement il fit couiner de peur l'homme en face de lui et transforma son bras droit en lame d'acier, son bras gauche en pilier. L'aura vibrante de rage contenue fit pâlir tous les hommes autour de lui et ceux soutenant les femmes endormies lâchèrent celles-ci lorsque le regard de sang se posa sur eux.

Ce fut un véritable carnage. Gajil s'élança sur eux sans patienter une seconde de plus, assommant, déchirant, découpant ses adversaires qui poussaient des hurlements d'effroi tout en essayant de quitter cet enfer par la double porte close par leurs soins. Un rire maléfique quitta les lèvres du chasseur de dragon d'acier, faisant trembler les pauvres bougres de terreur pure.

Lorsque l'un d'eux, plus courageux et plus inconscient, dégaina son épée pour s'élancer sur lui, sa lame se brisa net en rencontrant avec brutalité le dos du mage. Gajil se retourna vers lui, l'air fou, sa peau recouverte de milliers d'écailles en acier. Il enfonça son pilier en plein visage et poussa un hurlement tonitruant avant de charger sur les autres.

-Plus un geste le monstre ! Ou je lui tranche la gorge !

Le brun s'arrêta aussitôt, une mèche tombant sur son visage noir, avant qu'il ne se retourne lentement vers un gros costaud qui tenait Levy contre lui, un couteau sous le menton, son avant-bras écrasé sur sa tranchée.

Gajil écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune femme. Ses cheveux bleus si soigneux étaient gras ; son visage était encore parsemé de bleus violacés ; son corps non couvert était constellé de coupures, certaines encore fraîches et saignantes. Un filet de bave coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres et ses paupières gonflées cachaient plus ou moins la sclère. L'absence d'iris monterait son état d'inconscience.

-Ah ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant hein ?

Gajil envoya alors son pilier d'acier à pleine vitesse. Le métal rencontra avec une terrible violence le visage de l'homme, qui s'écroula en arrière en lâchant son arme. Le mage récupéra pendant ce temps Levy, son bras armé de sa lame de retour à la normale. Lui jetant un long regard il planta son pilier dans le sol, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer davantage.

Des centaines de pylônes métalliques jaillirent pour rencontrer le menton de chaque homme restant encore debout, les assommant pour de bon cette fois. Se redressant pour soutenir à deux bras la magicienne aux cheveux bleus il s'en alla voir les femmes encore éveillées, tétanisées par le choc de cette entrée fracassante.

-Tenez, dit-il en leur tendant des lames d'acier. Vos maris vont pas tarder à arriver pour venir vous chercher.

Il n'entendit même pas leurs remerciements et défonça les doubles portes de métal pour regagner l'extérieur. Quelques gardes, ameutés par les bruits de bataille, regardèrent avec ébahissement le chasseur de dragon ressortant du hangar. Panther Lily s'approcha de lui en se tenant une patte blessée, content que tout cela soit enfin terminé.

-Eh ! gronda Gajil en s'approchant de l'un des soldats. Vous savez où y'aurait un hôpital ?

-P-Plus loin sur le nord, à côté de l'église... balbutia le jeune. C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ?

-Ouais.

Il s'éloigna en attrapant le bout de tissu que lui tendait son chat, recouvrant Levy avec. Ils partirent ainsi pour l'hôpital, se moquant bien des regards sur eux et croisant les habitants de Roselian qui couraient pour aller secourir leurs femmes récemment libérées.

-Ça va Gajil ? demanda Lily au bout d'un moment.

Il n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois encore être en colère ou non, grommela le chasseur de dragon en plissant les yeux, regardant droit devant lui.

-Contre qui ?

-Contre moi.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard et Gajil confia le corps inerte de Levy à deux infirmières, partant ensuite s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente pour poser sa nuque contre le dossier. Lily suivit un médecin pour se faire soigner sa patte puis réapparut une dizaine de minutes après, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil voisin à son compagnon pour l'observer en silence. Songeur le jeune homme fixait le plafond, ses muscles se tendant par moment, les écailles se dessinant sous la peau avant de disparaître. Les paupières se plissaient, les veines saillaient, les sourcils se fronçaient.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années apparaisse, essuyant ses lunettes sur sa blouse blanche avant de lever ses yeux fatigués sur Gajil, qui s'était redressé pour poser ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

-Alors ?

-Elle dort, soupira le médecin en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais j'ai découvert des restes de drogue dans son sang. J'ai désinfecté la totalité des blessures, les bleus partiront d'eux-mêmes d'ici une semaine ou deux et –

-Ils lui ont rien fait d'autre ? demanda abruptement le mage.

Surprise la femme le dévisagea avant de secouer négativement la tête.

-Dieu merci non, dit-elle dans un souffle. Cependant elle a été très mal nourrie et a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu avec qui mais je peux vous assurer qu'on ne lui a pas accordé de cadeaux. Il va falloir prendre soin d'elle.

Gajil la dévisagea un moment avant d'acquiescer gravement. Il se leva en grognant, demanda à avoir un papier et une plume avant de s'installer sur la table basse pour rédiger quelques lignes. Lily le regarda faire avec attention avant de se voir demander de veiller sur Levy pendant qu'il allait à la poste.

Là-bas le jeune homme prit une enveloppe, rédigea l'adresse pour Fairy Tail et envoya en mettant la note sur le compte de Makarof. Il repartit, mains dans les poches, et remonta le chemin pour l'hôpital en fixant le sol, l'esprit brumeux.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, à présent. La rage et la colère l'avaient conduit jusqu'à secourir Levy mais il se demandait s'il y avait seulement ces deux sentiments qui primaient sur tout le reste. Il était vrai que la magicienne aux mots lui était importante, à présent. Tout comme la guilde où il était un membre à part entière. Fronçant les sourcils il se passa une main sur le visage avant de la passer dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Quelques années auparavant il n'aurait jamais bougé ses fesses pour qui que ce soit. Et si jamais il l'avait fait il aurait tué de sang-froid tous ces faiblards. Aucun écart n'aurait été envisageable. Et là, mis à part les avoir assommés et tranchés quelques membres pour les plus téméraires, il s'était énormément retenu selon lui.

Fairy Tail avait changé quelque chose en lui. Levy l'avait renforcée et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout cela allait à l'encontre des préceptes que lui avait enseigné son père, Metallicana. Entrant dans l'hôpital il se dirigea vers l'accueil pour savoir où dormait la magicienne. Il s'y rendit après un hochement de tête à l'infirmière et passa la porte pour s'avancer jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Lily était installé sur le lit, pattes croisées et le menton reposant sur son torse. Dormant profondément, appuyé contre le mur, il récupérait de cette dure journée.

S'installant sur une chaise dédiée aux visiteurs le chasseur de dragon dévisagea Levy, endormie, l'air bien plus sereine que lorsqu'il l'avait portée jusqu'ici. Il décida de fermer les yeux, s'octroyant ainsi un peu de repos après autant d'agitation physique et psychologique.

Il s'endormit sans y faire attention.

Le réveil se fit avec douleur. Le cou endolori le mage sortit du pays des songes en grommelant, se redressant pour faire craquer nuque, clavicules, épaules et vertèbres. Grimaçant à cause de tous ses claquements secs il se massa un œil ensommeillé en se demandant vaguement où il était et pourquoi il faisait étrangement sombre dans la pièce.

Il remarqua alors les murs blancs, la perfusion près du lit, les cheveux bleus faiblement éclairés par la lumière du croissant de lune et les yeux grands ouverts de Levy sur lui.

Quand il la vit pleurer Gajil se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolée... ! hoqueta-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller. Aïe !

-Idiote, marmonna-t-il en se levant pour la tourner dans l'autre sens. Tu as des bleus sur toute la figure. Et t'as pas à t'excuser.

-Mais... mais c'est de ma faute ! sanglota-t-elle en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure. Je-j'aurais dû vous prévenir et ne-ne pas jouer à la magicienne so-solitaire qui essaye de se prouver qu'elle peut être forte...

Gajil s'assit sur le bord du lit, attendant la suite des explications. Entre deux reniflements, quelques sanglots et quatre mouchoirs tendus, Levy lui raconta qu'après avoir traduit le texte pour Alecia cette dernière lui avait parlé de l'organisation qui enlevait des femmes pour les revendre là où on faisait ce genre de commerce. Évidemment qu'elle s'était sentie concerner et qu'elle avait voulu les aider, se disant qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Là où Levy aurait dû rentrer à Fairy Tail trois jours après son départ elle se dirigea vers un autre village pour empêcher une nouvelle attaque. Ç'avait très bien marché : elle avait posé des pièges un peu partout, les quelques brigands de l'organisation étaient tombés dedans comme des mouches et les villageois avaient réussi à prévenir les autorités à temps pour les emmener en prison. Quatre jours plus tard elle était de retour à Roselian pour s'en aller cette fois au nord, s'occuper une nouvelle fois d'eux.

Cependant tout ne marcha pas comme la première fois. Un type du précédent groupe avait réussi à s'enfuir et avait rapporté ce qu'il savait de Levy à ses collègues. Neuf jours après son départ de Fairy Tail la magicienne s'était faite capturer par les esclavagistes et avait été emmenée à Mouvoir où là le récit fut coupé tellement les sanglots étaient puissants.

-Je suis tellement faible, souffla-t-elle en hoquetant, deux mains sur la bouche. Je vaux rien comme magicienne ! J'ai même pas été capable de tenir trois fichus jours dans cette cage...

-Arrête.

Elle releva la tête pour le dévisager, ses joues brillant à cause de ses larmes et le reflet de la lune dansant dans ses yeux mouillés.

-Te dévalorise pas comme ça. T'as fait ton maximum. Ouais t'as été idiote de pas nous avoir demandé de l'aide, ouais t'as été idiote d'essayer de te la jouer solo, ouais t'as pas été fine sur ce coup-là. Mais t'as fait ce que tu jugeais bon de faire et ça a merdé.

Les mots sortaient sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Il avait l'image d'une cascade de lettres défilant d'entre ses lèvres et son cœur tambourinait un tantinet trop fort contre sa poitrine.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde de vouloir se prouver quelque chose. C'est pas tombé au bon moment avec les bonnes personnes, c'est tout.

Il avait prévu de l'engueuler, de se défouler sur elle. Seulement la colère avait disparu et il ne cherchait plus qu'à la consoler.

-Arrête de pleurer crevette.

-Gajil...

Il tourna enfin ses yeux rouges vers elle et la vit verser davantage de larmes. Pas des larmes de tristesse, de remord. Non. Des larmes d'une reconnaissance éternelle.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Merci.

Il la dévisagea un moment avant de hocher faiblement la tête, les joues roses.

-Ça devient une habitude avec toi. Tiens, mouche-toi, t'as le nez qui coule.

-Merci.

-Et arrête de me remercier, j'ai compris.

Lily observait la scène d'un seul œil, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres avant qu'il ne le referme, content que tout cela se finisse bien.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque le médecin fut sûr et certain que Levy pouvait rentrer, ils prirent le premier train venu pour s'en retourner à la guilde de Fairy Tail. La magicienne aux cheveux bleus ne dit rien lorsque Gajil s'assit juste à côté d'elle dans le compartiment et sourit tendrement lorsqu'il s'endormit contre son épaule, bavant un peu tandis que Lily songeait qu'il n'avait aucun charisme quand il se relâchait autant.

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi, furent accueillis chaleureusement par tout le monde, qui les entourèrent pour leur poser plein de questions, Natsu bondissant de la foule pour hurler un combat contre Gajil alors que Lucy vérifiait l'état de santé de son amie.

-Tu nous as fait une belle peur, déclara Makarof avec un sourire. Bienvenue à la maison, ma petite Levy.

-Désolée de vous avoir autant inquiété, s'excusa la demoiselle.

-Levy ! hurlèrent Jett et Droy en l'entourant, leurs yeux larmoyants mouillant les cheveux bleus de la petite fée.

Makarof remercia à part Gajil, lui tendit un sac remplis de joyaux pour l'arrestation et le démantèlement de l'organisation d'esclavagisme. Il les accepta sans rien dire, prenant aussi le parchemin de la mission que Mirajane avait rédigé aussitôt après avoir reçu la lettre du chasseur de dragon d'acier.

-Je suis fier de toi mon garçon.

-Mouais.

Il alla s'installer au bar, prenant les morceaux de métal qu'avait déposé la magicienne aux cheveux d'ivoire pour lui. L'agitation habituelle de la guilde reprit doucement et Levy s'approcha timidement de lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue alors qu'il regardait le bois du meuble avec attention. Passant de pâle à cramoisi, la bouche pleine de boulons, il la dévisagea comme si elle venait d'un autre monde.

-Merci encore Gajil.

-Tu sais je vais pas me contenter d'un petit baiser comme remerciement, décréta-t-il après avoir avalé.

La jeune femme piqua alors un fard monstre, plus rouge que jamais, et le mage ricana avant de se pencher pour lui souffler à l'oreille que sa porte était toujours ouverte pour la demoiselle.

Lily, au pied du tabouret, pouffa silencieusement de rire avant de s'en aller voir Erza, discutant armes et armures avec Grey, Loki et Biska.


End file.
